


When in Doubt, Turn to Books

by the_eye_of_the_panda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eye_of_the_panda/pseuds/the_eye_of_the_panda
Summary: Oddly enough, reading romance had helped his situation in an unexpected way in the end. Instead of giving him advice like he had hoped for, it gave him an opportunity. - Extract. Post-Buu. OneShot.
Relationships: Videl Satan & Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 9





	When in Doubt, Turn to Books

A deep frown creasing his features, his onyx orbs quickly skimmed from side to side along the paragraphs. The novel was reaching its end, and soon Gohan was reading the last page. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed the book and set it on the desk before him, looking thoughtful and confused.

He'd gone to the school library after class, with the idea of getting started with his growing pile of homework. Studying may be easy for him, but finishing the load of work teachers were giving junior years did take time. However, when he had decided to take a break and started wandering along the bookcases, he unexpectedly picked up a book and settled down to read.

It didn't take him too long to finish it; it was a quick read. Yet he felt unsatisfied. It had been silly to think reading a romance story could've been of any help to him, Gohan concluded, because he didn't feel like he'd made any progress.

Girls were so confusing. Or rather, Videl was.

He'd realized how much she meant to him during that whole Buu fiasco, but for the life of him he had no idea how to act upon his feelings. In the book, the guy just up and kissed the girl, and Gohan was most certainly sure that he could not be that bold, as much as he wished he could do the same.

His face began to heat up and he stood abruptly, grabbing the book and placing it back where he'd taken it.

He wished he could actually just up and kiss Videl. His throat tightened at the thought, his heartbeat picking up. Yes, he had been tempted to do just that more than once, but his damned shyness and the fear of rejection were always in the way, preventing him from such a daring move.

Sometimes, Gohan felt as if Videl could be sharing his feelings. But did she really, or was it just wistful thinking playing tricks on him? Could it all be his imagination, making him believe her lingering gazes and beaming smiles meant more than friendly affection? What if she did reject him, and what if things became awkward between them and they couldn't be friends like before anymore? He couldn't lose Videl; she'd become too precious to him. He couldn't stand the mere idea of losing her.

He heaved another sigh, then checked his watch. At least he'd had the good sense to call his mother and let her know where he was, so he needn't be worried to come home late. It was, however, nearly closing hour, and although he hadn't got much done and his pile of homework hardly reduced, Gohan proceeded to pack his things to go home.

What a waste of time. Silly romance novel.

Maybe it was just not meant to be. More than a month had passed since the defeat of Buu, and yet she had made no progress at all. Every time she tried to talk to Gohan about how she felt about him, her vocal cords would just stop working and only flustered stutters would come out.

She recalled wistfully how, when Gohan had followed after Kibito to go and fight Babidi and Buu, she had decided to ask him out once he got back. Yet all she had been able to do when he did come back, had been to cry and yell at him and punch his chest and call him a jerk for making her worry.

Videl let out a soft sigh, glancing over at the boy in question, two seats from her. He seemed focused on the book in his hands, a deep frown blemishing his handsome features. Her cheeks tinted pink and she cracked a smile, thinking how cute Gohan looked.

From the corner of her eyes, she noticed that the book he was holding wasn't filled with equations and explanations like in her own math textbook. Focusing her attention on the open pages, Videl squinted her eyes and made out sentences and paragraphs in prose. Her eyebrows rose under her messy bangs and her eyes moved back and forth from Gohan to the book he was reading. Could it be that he was actually not listening to the teacher, and reading a book instead? Perfect Score Gohan? Nerdy, serious Gohan? For real?

She stifled a bout of giggles and hid her grin behind her textbook, biting down her lip, and trying hard not to laugh out loud in the middle of class. She glanced at his book again, wondering what kind of story had been able to divert Gohan from his usually perfect student behavior.

The bell rang at the end of the hour and everyone moved as one to hurry their way out of the classroom. The sound of chairs clanking and feet shuffling filled the room, while the teacher gave last minutes homework to the uninterested teenagers. Videl watched Gohan hiding his book's cover as he put it in his bag, and yet again wondered what he had been reading.

Her musing slowed the process of packing up her things, and sure enough Videl was one of the last students lagging behind. Focusing back on the task at hand, she was, however, distracted again when the tall, spiky-haired boy started down the stairs towards the door. Putting her stuff messily inside her backpack, Videl hastily followed after him, ran out to the hallway and called out to Gohan before she could help herself.

He turned around and smiled, and she felt her chest tighten and her cheeks redden just from the sight of his gentle smile.

"What's up?" he said.

"What were you reading in class?" she asked quickly, too curious to resist. "It wasn't the textbook."

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment. Videl cracked a smile; she'd become so fond of that nervous habit of his.

"You saw me?" he said shyly with a small smile.

"Obviously," she responded matter-of-factly, crossing her arms and smirking up at him in amusement. "So, what was it? Must be good if you couldn't wait to be out of class to read it."

"Well… uhm… err…" he stuttered, avoiding her eye, his cheeks growing increasingly redder.

"Oh come on, just show me."

She made a grab for his satchel, but Gohan moved it out of her reach in alarm. Videl looked at him with an eyebrow raised, only feeling more curious by his suspicious behavior.

"Can't you show me?"

He shook his head, still avoiding looking directly at her. "Sorry. Um… I'll see you later then."

He turned to dash away quickly, but Videl caught his wrist before he could flee. Gohan turned his head swiftly, his face reddening as he stared at her hand on his left wrist. Videl could feel her heartbeat picking up for the seemingly same reason, but decided to use the momentum to her advantage. While Gohan was frozen and blushing, she quickly reached for his bag and managed to slide her hand inside, trying to feel for the book in question.

"Aahh!"

Just when she'd taken hold of a book that could be the one she was looking for, Gohan had moved out of the way. In his haste to stop her taking out the book, the book dropped from his bag. Unfortunately for Videl, his reflexes were better than hers and he effortlessly caught his book before it fell on the floor. Sadly, Videl wasn't able to read the front cover before he put it back in his bag, either. Damn that Gohan, he was too fast.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," she said, not one to give up. "If you keep acting so suspicious about it I'll start thinking that you were reading porn."

"WHAT? I don't read porn!"

His outburst did not go unnoticed, and the hallway fell silent at once. All eyes were on Gohan, who had turned so red a tomato would pale in comparison. The teens around them started whispering and sniggering, pointing at the poor, flustered Gohan. Videl felt bad for him, and let out a resigned sigh. She hadn't meant it to end up like that. Once again, her curiosity only made things worse.

She turned away.

"Alright, I get it. Sorry I bothered you."

Sorry I bothered you.

Her words left an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach. He just stood there, in the middle of the hallway, staring after Videl even though she was long gone. Students filled out steadily and soon, Gohan was alone. Yet still he didn't move.

He'd hurt her feelings, because he wouldn't let her see a stupid book. He'd felt embarrassed and a little shameful, reading yet another romance novel in hopes of finding clues on what he was supposed to do about Videl. Now it seemed so dumb and childish. He should've just told her.

His feet finally started moving again, retracing Videl's steps. His pace picked up, and soon he was running, reaching his senses out to find where Videl was.

He found himself going to the roof, and didn't even hesitate before opening the door.

"Ack!"

As it seemed, Videl had been leaning against that door. He reacted before his mind registered what was happening, snaking an arm around her waist before she could fall face first on the ground. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, both flustered and surprised by the strange turn of events.

And then, he pulled her to him and held her close. The door stood ajar, forgotten, while Videl hesitantly slid her small arms around his broad back, resting her cheek against his torso. Gohan tightened his arms around her, nuzzled her hair, breathed her in; basked in the closeness of her.

This was it. It was now or never. It was the perfect moment, like in all the books he'd read; the moment he was to tell her how he felt. Gohan couldn't back down; he had to do it now, or he knew he may never find the courage again.

"I want to be with you."

The words were uttered in a barely audible whisper. Gohan felt his heart skip a beat and swallowed, barely registering what was happening. Videl looked up at him, her cheeks adorably flushed, and cracked a nervous smile.

"Do you?" she went on, her hopeful, bright blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

His throat tightened, and Gohan found himself at a loss for words. He nodded his head. Her face broke into a beaming smile, one of those she only did for him, and Gohan felt a rush of something unnameable take over his being.

He was kissing her before he could realize what he was doing.

Nothing could have prepared him for the explosion of sensations that ensued. Gohan pulled back, and looked at Videl, his heart hammering like mad, his lips tingling, his face burning up from his bold move. It had been short, gentle yet firm. Urging.

"I'm in love with you. I love you, Videl."

His forehead touched hers and Gohan closed his eyes, feeling his heart flutter happily as Videl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Gohan," she said back softly, almost shyly.

It was just like it described in the books he'd been reading. Her, in his arms, telling him she loved him back. It was the perfect ending to another silly romance novel; yet, it was only the beginning of the real story.

The bell rang; recess was over. Even so, although they should be getting going, they didn't move, unwilling to pull away. In the end, even after the second bell sounded, Gohan and Videl still didn't pull away. They just stayed there, on the roof, in each other's arms, basking in the wonderful feeling of being together at last.

She giggled, moving her head and leaned on his shoulder.

"My, my. After reading in class, you're skipping now?" she teased, snuggling up to him. "What will your mother say?"

"My mother is the last thing on my mind right now," he muttered against her hair, blushing slightly.

She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow at him. He grinned, and bent down to kiss her lips again.

When he pulled back, what she asked next was the last thing he would have expected.

"Are you going to tell me what that book was now?"

He blushed, and although he'd gone after her to do just that, Gohan shook his head in response.

"Maybe another time."

She was about to protest but he shushed her by pressing his lips on hers, this time taking his time kissing her. His arms tightened around her, and Videl cupped his face with both hands as they deepened the kiss.

Her short breath mingling with his, the taste of her lips, of her tongue; the intoxicating scent of her hair, of her skin; her small, soft, curvy body, pressed up to his, fitting so perfectly against him. Nothing could ever compare.

Videl was finally his, and only his – just as his heart, his soul, his whole being was solely hers.

Oddly enough, reading romance had helped his situation in an unexpected way in the end. Instead of giving him advice like he had hoped for, it gave him an opportunity.

Good thing he'd been reading in class today.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Boarderlined Innocence, AKA Ino. Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a word to tell me what you think. :)
> 
> First published on May 28, 2014


End file.
